


Star

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2018 [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Link’s father thinks about fate and destiny, and hopes that his son will be safe. In drable format.





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have only started to play BotW, and I have never played any of the other games. I’m going on what little I know from the game itself.

The stars guide us. It’s a universal truth, our ancestors knew it, we know it, and the future generations will know it. Turning I look at my son. Wooden practice sword in hand, training with my second in command. Feeling my eyes soften at his bright blue eyes sparkling in joy, I wonder what the stars have laid out for him. A sound catches my attention, turning to see my wife, plump as the castles head cook should be. My lips twitch upwards. Dressed in travelers clothes, her bags packed and her horse saddled, she’s ready for the long trek to my home village. Bright laughter is heard from our son as he spies his mother. Abandoning his sword and sitter he races to hug her, throwing himself into her arms. As she swings him around, both giggling, I spy the princess up in the tower. As we get on our way I remember. The stars guide us, and I selfishly hope it is not my son who they have chosen to be the Princesses Knight.


End file.
